memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Icheb
Icheb was a young Brunali male who was one of five immature Borg drones released not fully assimilated from Borg maturation chambers after a virus killed all adult drones aboard the cube they were serving on in 2376. He was given the designation of "Second", as he could not control the other drones, even though he was the eldest among them. After a failed attempt to capture the , the adolescent drones were adopted by the [[USS Voyager personnel|crew of Voyager]]. The Doctor was able to remove most of their implants, and the crew searched for their home planets, with the hope of returning them to their respective families. Seven of Nine took it upon herself to tutor Icheb and the others, to help them adjust to life outside the Collective. ( ) Seven took charge of the children, but Icheb and the others became rowdy and hard to control. Seven's regimented control made them feel like they were still on a Borg ship. Once she treated the children as individuals, they became manageable. Icheb impressively sculpted a 26-sided polyhedron comprised by hexagons, octagons and squares. ( ) Icheb was especially intelligent and innovative, yet very reserved, and hoped to work alongside Seven of Nine in Astrometrics, due to his interest and prodigious ability in astrophysics. Icheb demonstrated his genius-level aptitude to Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine, and B'Elanna Torres very early in his initial stay on Voyager by designing a gravimetric sensor array, that was capable of being used in conjunction with Voyager's sensors to detect wormholes. However, when his parents were located, he was returned to them and his promising service aboard the ship was apparently terminated. He tried to adjust to his new life and use his knowledge of technology to help rebuild the Borg-devastated Brunali villages, but after Voyager left, he learned that he was deliberately sent to be assimilated by his family, with the hopes that a pathogen he was carrying would destroy the Borg as it did to the cube that Icheb was aboard. It turns out that Icheb had been genetically engineered with a genome to produce a pathogen to kill Borg. Fortunately, the Voyager crew rescued Icheb from re-assimilation, and he rejoined the ship on its journey. After contemplation upon his return, he decided to expand his expertise to include genetics as a way of reconnecting with his people's way of life, an agrarian-turned civilization which was centered on advanced knowledge and technology pertaining to agricultural genetics. ( ) Icheb was named after his father, whose middle name was Icheb. ( ) Life on Voyager Icheb, with no other home, elected to return to Voyager on its journey back to the Alpha Quadrant and attained the post in the astrometrics lab he desired. He attempted to apply to Starfleet Academy over the ship's regular data stream communication with Starfleet. If he passed the entrance exam, Tuvok would teach the classes he required. It was suggested that he would prepare for the entrance exam by reviewing warp mechanics with B'Elanna Torres, quantum theory with Harry Kim, and astrometrics with Seven (or Tom Paris in the event Seven would be unavailable), even though his knowledge in the former field surpassed that of nearly every Starfleet officer onboard. Later, when Seven's cortical node malfunctioned, Icheb realized that only a node from a living drone would save her. He programmed his regeneration chamber to disconnect his own node and forced The Doctor to give it to Seven, saving her life. The Doctor was able to perform a genetic-resequencing procedure on Icheb that saved him. ( ) While working with Lieutenant Torres in engineering, Torres became moody and was yelling at Icheb when she fainted. He scanned her and believed that she had been invaded by a parasite lodged in her stomach. It was later discovered, she was pregnant. ( ) After impressing Captain Janeway and Lt. Torres in engineering with his facility in reparing ship systems and diagnosing problems during a maintenance overhaul of the entire vessel, Icheb was forced to deal with re-emerging feelings of attraction towards those of the opposite sex. He misinterpreted signals from Torres, and believed that she was interested in a romantic relationship. Thankfully, the two were able to reach an understanding of truth that did not interfere with their working relationship. ( ) Icheb befriended Q's son, Q, who was staying on Voyager to learn manners and self-control. During this time, Q devised the nickname "Itchy" for Icheb, who in turn called the young Q "Q-ball". After taking a piloting lesson together with Icheb, they became friends. Later, angry at his father, who he felt did not appreciate his effort, Q stole the Delta Flyer II with Icheb aboard. Icheb was seriously injured when the Flyer was attacked by an alien ship. This turned out to be a test for Q devised by his father Q, who cured Icheb. ( ) Icheb proved to have quite a talent for the Vulcan game kal-toh. Shortly before Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, he defeated Tuvok, stating that it was "beginner's luck." However, Commander Tuvok suspected that the upset was due to lowered neuropeptide levels caused by the onset of his degenerative neurological disease. ( ) When Voyager returned home in 2378, Icheb planned to enter Starfleet Academy on Earth. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline set in 2394, an adult Icheb (who had attained a commission in Starfleet of Lieutenant Commander) helped Janeway and Chakotay restore Voyager to the correct space and time after it was hit by a chronokinetic surge that altered the ship. He did this by using advanced instruments that he and Naomi Wildman developed in the astrometrics lab. Chakotay noted his unparalleled mastery of temporal mechanics. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Brunali Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Former Borg drones Category:Scientists de:Icheb fr:Icheb